The lost Branwen
by Supreme Admiral Commander
Summary: "Secret guardians of Remnant? Bandit Tribe that want to use my semblance? An academy that trains badass fighters? Yo, I just came here to look for my father" I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES THE ONES I HAVE CREATED. ALL CREDIT GOES TO ROOSTERTEETH.
1. Chapter 1

**THE LOST BRANWEN**

Chapter-1

 **Alcohol is our friend**

It was quiet evening in the streets of vale, apart from the bars and clubs. It was a Saturday night so everyone was out to have some fun time.

That's when the silenced was disturbed by a club door's bursting opening and a figure with raven black messy hair, in a black leather bomber jacket over the top of a grey hoodie with red trims, sprinted away from the establishment, the stranger was followed by the bartender shaking his fist at the offender.

"Hey, kid you can't take that you're underage!" The bartender yelled.

"Just try and stop me old man" the boy had a devilish grin on his face as if to challenge the bartender.

The bartender merely grunted as he watched the boy disappear into the night. "Damn kids...".

"Hey Junior?" One of his workers came up to him.

"What is it Jimmy?"

"How come you didn't go after that shmuck?"

Junior walked back into the club and headed towards the bar followed by Jimmy.

"Remember what happened last time we upset someone with red eyes" Junior grumbled as he sat down at the bar and fastened his tie.

"You know who that kid is?" Jimmy questioned.

"Of course I do!" Junior frowned at him.

"He's a pain in the ass that's who he is. Now get back to work. I got some calls to make." Junior got up and walked away.

* * *

"Heh, heh, heh!" A pair of blood red eyes could be seen in the reflection of a dust vodka bottle.

The black haired boy held the bottle like a prize he had won...or stolen.

"Alright, Blacks gonna have some fun tonight!" the boy muttered to himself. He looked around and remembered he was in an alleyway.

"Just gotta find some place better to drink it first" once more Black disappeared into the night.

* * *

Junior was back at the bar. He had finished making his calls and could already hear the click clacking of heels on the club dance floor.

"A blonde lady with green eyes glasses and a black cape was making her way to the bar.

"What do you want, Junior?" She said coldly.

"Gee, a little thanks might be appreciated" Junior grumbled.

The lady sighed "Just get too the point"

"I just chased one of your students out of my club. He had stolen alcohol too, I think you need to teach your students more disci-" Junior was cut of by a riding crop slamming onto the bar counter causing Junior to jump.

"Where did he go, what did he look like!?"

Junior fastened his tie.

"You know I don't exactly give away free info" Junior noticed that the lady was giving him a death stare.

"Buuut I can make expectations!" He nervously chuckled.

* * *

Black was sitting in a park chugging away at the vodka.

Too any normal person this would probably kill them but for some reason it only gives Black a rather painful headache in the morning.

Yes, he has done this before, many times. Only when the memories start coming back though.

Black realized his eye sight was becoming very poor. It was all blurry and misshaped.

"Adultz suck, Black rulz" He raised his bottle in the air before going for another sip of his drink. When he noticed there was no liquid hitting his tongue.

"Why muzt you hurt meh, Vudkar!" He clumsily threw the bottle away, it clattered and rolled across the floor until it came to a stop at a pair of black heels.

A stern voice came from the shadows.

"I hope you're going to pick that up, young man.

Black drunkenly turned his head towards the source and noticed a blonde lady glaring at him.

"Oooh shnap!"

He shot out of his seat and attempted to run away only to fall flat on his face.

The lady merely sighed as she walked over to Black.

"Dunt come any cluser or I'll hursh you!" Black voiced was muffled by the floor.

The lady ignored the warning and stood next to the groaning boy on the floor.

"You don't look like one of my students and it's too early for the other academies to arrive..."

"Plz dunt tull my mom"

"Where do you live, young man?"

"Ish luv in musturl, bust kingdum on world!" Black replied still face down in the dirt.

"And you're here on your own?"

"Yush"

"How...did you get here?"

"I wolked!"

The lady sighed and raised her hand to her face.

"I meant, how did you get to Vale not the park" she deadpanned.

She waited an entire minute for a reply thinking the boy was trying to over work his remaining brain cells to give her an answer. Only to be met by snoring.

"Ugh, kids. Guess I'll have to take you back with me" She said half heartedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE LOST BRANWEN**

Chapter-2

 **Back in those days**

Black shot up out of his bed.

"Creepy blonde lady!" Black clutched at his head and groaned.

"Ugh, my head feels as if it's been smack by a brick"

It was still dark but Black could tell by the moon light coming through the windows that the room he was in was more of a hall with multiple beds, all with white sheets. The smell of bleach filled his nose.

He noticed a bucket beside his bed. No doubt a vomit bucket.

"Pft, please. What do they think I am a lightweight?"

Something clicked in Blacks head.

 _Hall with multiple beds, the smell of bleach and white bed sheets..._ Black could feel the sweat sliding down his forehead.

"I'm in a fricken hospital!" Black silently cried out while he clutched his head as another wave of pain hit him. He quickly leant over the bed as a nauseating feeling took over him.

"Okay...maybe the bucket was necessary" he whimpered as drool fell from his mouth.

Once he had finished spilling his guts, Black examined himself.

"Clothes check, kidney check. Alright! Good to go!"

With a thud he jump out of his bed and winced as his bare feet touched the cold tile floor.

"Boots and socks..." he quickly looked around his bed too find his black leather boots with his socks inside them, underneath his bed.

"Check!"

Once Black had strapped his boots on he spotted a door. A devilish smile grew on his face "Time to ditch this joint!"

Walking towards what he guessed was the infirmary's exit. He realized he had no idea where he was or how to get out of there.

As Black slowly closed the door behind him. Happy to be out of the Infirmary, he turned around to be faced with a hall way. "What the!",

"This doesn't look like any Hospital I've been too.." Black shuddered as a memory resurfaced.

* * *

He was only six when he was rushed to Hospital by his mother when he sustained a severe injury due to him crashing his bike. He had bandages on his head his right arm and his right leg.

"You should of worn a helmet and pads!" His mother scolded him as he laid in the hospital bed waiting for the doctor.

She was sitting next to him in her red cheongsam with gold lacing. His mother worked in a tavern that requires formal wear. It payed well and their village was small so the community watched out for one another if anyone was struggling they'd chip in. His mother had done it a few times.

* * *

Black phased out of his memory and was looking out through a window in the hallway still half lost in his memory as he gazed towards the stars. He caught sight of his own reflection in the mirror solely because of his red eyes.

"Why did you leave..." his vision became blurry, he clenched his fists. Black phased back into the memory.

* * *

"Moooom, I'm booooored" Black was shaking his mothers arms to turn her attention from newspaper.

His mother turned her olive green eyes towards her demanding son.

"Now, now. You know what the Doctor said; no walking or running around till your leg has fully healed"

Black laid back in his bed with a "Hmph" and crossed his arms.

Every now and then he'd fidget in his bed, Black had grown bored of the comic books. He wanted to be outside again with his friends playing adventure in the fields.

After a while he stopped fidgeting and watched his mother read the newspaper.

Now looking back, Black could understand why so many men fell for his mother. She had long flowing chocolate brown hair a pearly smile and a sweet, caring attitude to go with it all but she always had a sad look in her eyes. Black, back then never did understand why.

"Mom, mom, mom, momomomomomomomom!"

His mother sighed "What can I do for you now, Master Black?" She smiled at him.

"Tell me a story about dad!"

For a split second the light from his mothers eyes vanished but quickly returned again as Black pleaded for some form of entertainment.

"Please, mom. Pleeeease" He gave her a toothy grin.

She chuckle at him and gave in.

"Ok, ok. Where shall I start?"

"Hm, well he was brave, strong and handsome and very irresistible" his mother sighed at the last part.

"Ew, gross!" Black scrunched up his face.

His mother laughed and continued with the story.

"He was a hunter, a very good one. He had been on many missions and saved many people"

"Oooo, I wanna be a hunter, I wanna be a hunter" Black bounced up and down in his bed.

"One day, my little hero" she ruffled Blacks hair.

"Maybe you'll meet your farther" she smiled at him.

"If I do, I'll bring him home for you, mom!"

"I promise" Black said with determination which once more caused his mother to laugh.

"I'll hold you to that, young man" she smiled.

The infirmary door opened to reveal a doctor in a white coat.

"Miss, Rosa Chinesis?"

"Oh, hello Doctor. Is it time?" His mother put the paper down.

"Yes it is, Miss" the Doctor pulled out a large syringe filled with clear liquid and turned towards Black.

"Now, Black I'm gonna have to ask you to hold still okay"

Meanwhile Black was staring right at the Syringe with pure terror in his eyes.

"Mom..." He looked towards her

for reassurance.

"It'll be fine, it will only sting for a second" She said soothingly.

Rosa held out her hand so Black could hold onto it.

The Doctor leant in towards Black...aaaand that's when everything kicked off.

Black began flailing his arms about in attempt to push the Doctor away.

"No, keep it away!"

"Black, you need this injection" his mother tried to persuade him.

"I don't need it, I don't need it!" He cried.

Blacks arms have been pinned by his mother. He closed his eyes in hopes he wouldn't feel the pain.

As the needle was an inch from his skin, Black began to glow silver and suddenly the Doctor was flung across the infirmary and crashed into a gurney.

Black opened his eyes to see what the commotion was to find that he and his mother were inside a silver dome of some sort of energy.

Rosa was staring at the dome in awe.

"Black..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too...much" he apologized.

The Doctor got up and examined the dome.

"Remarkable" he muttered.

The Doctor tap the syringe against the dome and it flung him across the room once more with a loud crash.

"Doctor!" The nurses called after him.

Black began to giggle, earning him warning a look from his mother.

"I'm okay!" The Doctor raised a hand in the air.

He walked over to the dome.

"Well" he said enthusiastically.

"Turns out your son won't need an injection after all" he chuckled.

Black grinned at his mother.

"You're just like your farther" she sighed.

Black relaxed and the dome disappeared.

"I lied" the Doctor deadpanned

Black's scream could be heard throughout the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE LOST BRANWEN**

Chapter-3

 **Esca-ped**

Black phased back and found himself sitting on the floor leaning against the wall.

"Gotta stop doing that" he shook his head as he picked himself up.

 _Okay time to get out of here but how?_

"Wing it" he muttered to himself.

He pulled his grey and red hood up as he ran down the hallway.

Black just kept running along hallways not sure where he was.

He just preyed he didn't bump into that creepy lady again.

He turned one last corner, through a pair of doors and into a...courtyard?

The crumbling moon in the sky bathed the courtyard in a white glow. Making it almost as bright as day. The light from the moon was gleaming off of a statue in the center of the courtyard which intrigued Black. He gave a quick look around to see if the coast was clear before heading over to the statue. He then mentally slapped himself.

O _f course the coast is clear. Everyone's asleep!_

A pair of yellow eyes stalked Black as he walked across the courtyard. They showed curiosity and then quickly to alertness before disappearing into the shadows.

Black stared in awe at the statue of the two huntsmen standing over a Grimm. One huntsmen was holding his sword in the air as if claiming victory while the other stood by the side of the first hunter with her axe. The head of the axe was down on the ground with the huntress's hand on the pommel.

"Wish I had a statue of me" Black whisper in awe.

"I like the detail"

In a flash Black spun around and raised his fists ready to fight only to find a girl with yellow eyes, black hair and a bow upon her head.

"what are you doing awake!?"

 _Gee, good one Black_ he once more mentally slapped himself.

The girl with the yellow eyes took a step back.

"Wait are you a hall monitor!?" She questioned nervously.

"Uuh, a what no- I mean YES, yes I am!" Black stood up straight and puffed his chest out.

Black pointed at the girl with attempted sternness.

"I should...uh report you toooo the...boss...person, yes."

The girl merely frown at me.

"Riiight of course you will"

Black sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"Figures that wouldn't work" he said.

"You had me at the beginning, if that means anything" the girl smirked

"My names Blake and you are?"

Black did a mock bow.

"Blackbird" at your service, but you can call me Black" He winked at her as he stood up straight.

An idea pinged into existence within his mind

"Would you be so kind as to point me in the direction of the nearest bar?"

"Aren't you too young to be drinking?" Blake gave Black a questioning look.

"Aren't you a little young to be acting responsible?"

Blake crossed her arms and frowned at him.

"You understand where you are right?"

"Pft, yeah of course I do" Black waved her off.

"I'm at the courtyard"

Blake had a similar dead pan look to the blonde lady. Little too scary but nothing scares Black...that much.

"And where is the courtyard?" She deadpanned.

"Here" Black said with a large smile on my face.

 _Okay she definitely wants to kill me now. That friendship lasted a whole two minutes. NEW RECORD!_

"Ugh, you're at Beacon Academy!" She said that as if I should know where that is.

"Sooo...no bar?"

"Ugh" Blake turned around and began walking away.

"Hey wait!" Black called after her, he speed walked to catch up to her.

"What?" Blake said coldly.

"Gee, you usually like this with new people?"

"Only to the ones that annoy me" she muttered, looking straight ahead.

"Well I don't suppose there's anyway of getting to Vale at this time?"

Blake kept walking towards a building that looked like a large apartment complex.

"Nope"

"Ah crap" Black stopped walking and turned towards Vale.

 _Out in the cold again_

Black sighed as he turned to go find a bench.

"Why do you want to go to Vale. It's late. Shouldn't you be in your room?" Blake stopped to questioned Black.

"Uh yeah, slight problem. I'm not a student here. Kinda the reason why I didn't know where I was" Black kicked at some dirt on the floor.

"Figured you were just brain dead" Blake had a smirk on her face.

"Next joke" Black muttered still looking towards Vale.

Blake raised her hand towards her face and sighed.

"My team mates are going to kill me for this"

"I don't know you, or why you're here but..." Blake looked like she was struggling to say her next words.

"I can offer you a place to stay the night, if you're interested?"

Black instantly appeared next to Blake dragging her along to the large building.

"Slumber party it is then!" He had his devilish grin on his face again.

Blake pulled her arm out of his grip and looked him dead in the eye.

"Just be warned, if you try anything funny you won't see the light of day..."

"Roger that boss man" Black gave her a mock salute.

Blake sighed once more. Something tells her, she will be regretting this decision.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE LOST BRANWEN**

Chapter-4

 **Return of the creep**

"Okay let me go in first, okay?"

Black was standing outside Blake's dorm room. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited to meet new people. Black always wanted to be in one of these fancy academies and train to be a hunter. Unfortunately he never made it out of combat school due to...reasons.

"Hey, you listening?" Blake frowned at Black who was snapped out of his day dreams.

"Yes, you go first then I jump in and surprise them!" Black made surprise gestures with his hands.

"Close enough" Blake said as she opened the door and entered her dorm.

The door closed behind her and Black listened in. He could make out Blake talking to her team.

* * *

"Blake, where have you been. Do you realize what time it is!?" Weiss scolded Blake from her bed.

"Yeah, kitty kat where have you been" Blake stared at the blonde girl.

"Yang how many times do I have to tell you. Don't call me that!" Blake could feel her bow twitching.

"Wheres Ruby?" Blake looked around for her caped leader but was not to be seen.

"She's in the bathroom, why?" Weiss looked at her quizzically.

Blake gazed and the floor. She wasn't sure how to explain this without them getting the wrong idea.

"Well..." Blake began rubbing her arm.

The sudden nervousness of their teammate caught Weiss and Yang's full attention.

"I may have offered a guy to stay with us...for the night" Blake winced waiting for their reaction.

"You did what!?" Weiss went into full freak out mode jumping out of bed and storming towards Blake. She was yelling bloody murder, saying how unladylike it was and why we should never trust a guy in our room and why we didn't ask her team before hand.

Mean while all Yang said was;

"Is he hot?"

The door slammed open to reveal the boy with black messy hair, in a black leather jacket and grey hoodie with red trims...and was he wearing shades over his eyes?

"YES. Yes I am!" Black grinned at the girls.

* * *

All the girls froze and stared at him in shock.

 _Hah, their stunned by my awesomeness_!

"Black!" Blake cried.

"I told you to wait outside till I called you in..."

"You said no such thing!" Black said, still posing with his hands on his hips.

"Why are you posing...and why do you have sun glasses on inside at night!" Blake walked over to Black and attempted to remove the glasses only for Black to swiftly evade her hands.

"Give me the glasses, you look stupid" Blake reach out for the glasses once more only to be evaded again.

"I like them on" Black didn't have his grin anymore.

Meanwhile Weiss was still processing what's going on and Yang was amusing herself by watching Blake chase Black around the room.

"Yang, do you mind giving me a hand here?" Blake frowned at Yang. Annoyed that she didn't jump in sooner to help her teammate.

"How about Yam stays out of this" Black said as he back away from Blake.

"It's Yang"

Black suddenly had his hands pinned and couldn't move.

"No hard feelings, macho man" Yang said as she held Black.

The door to the bathroom opened and everyone froze once more to see Ruby exit the bathroom wearing only her towel around her body and a towel over her hair.

Ruby caught sight of Yang pinning Black, who was leaning away from Blake, who in turn had to lean towards Black to grab the glasses.

The positions could have easily be miss understood for something else.

Ruby's face slowly turned the colour of her name. That's when Weiss snapped out of her shock.

"Get him out of here!"

"Uuuh" Blacks brain went into overdrive. He could no longer process anything. One minute he was in the room next he was being sent flying through the doorway by an angry blonde chick.

He slammed into the door opposite to the room he had just flown out of.

He groaned as he rubbed his head. His shades had flown off somewhere.

His head was spinning from the crash landing.

 _Face meet door, door meet face_

Suddenly the door behind him opened and Black was lying down on the floor. Looking up at a Blonde guy with blue eyes in a bright blue onesie.

"Uh, hey man. Do you mind not banging on our door?"

"Sorry my dude, kind of had an unexpected departure from said room" Black pointed towards Blake's room.

"Bro, I feel you"

"You sound like you speak from experience?"

The blonde boy began rubbing his head.

"Yeah...you could say that"

"Does Yam usually throw people around like that" Black asked as he got to his feet.

"Only if you mess with her team" The blonde kid leaned his arm against the doorway.

Black was about to ask the guy his name when the boy looked past Black and instantly became rigid.

His blue eyes look like they've seen the depths of hell itself.

"Are you okay?" Black noticed the boy turned pale.

"M-m-m..."

Black frowned at him as he tried to figure at what he was saying.

"Yo, use your words man!"

"May I ask why a student is awake at this hour and a child is running lose around the academy?"

Black spun around on his heels to face the person who brought him here.

"You again!" Black cried.

"Nice to see that you've FINALLY recovered, young man" Woman was giving Black a stern look. Like Black was the something bad on the bottom of her heels.

"I-I'll be going to bed then" The blonde boy nervously chuckled.

"That'll be best, Mr Arc" She turned her gaze onto him. The boy quickly nodded and closed the door.

There was a moment of silence as Black and the creepy woman stared at each other.

"You know, you kinda remind me of my care taker my mom used to hire" Black folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Grumpy old hag, she was"

The woman frowned at him.

 _She's probably wondering why I'm not soiling myself, like the rest of the students she comes across_

"And you remind me of an alcoholic colleague I have to work with occasionally"

Blacks eyes narrowed as he stood up straight.

"I am not. An alcoholic!" He growled at her.

There's only one thing Black hates more than being called an alcoholic is being called short.

"Mhm. Which reminds me, someone wishes to see you. If you'd be so kind as to follow me" The lady began walking down the hallway while Black stayed where he was.

"Why should I follow you, I don't even know you're name?"

The woman turn her head to face Black with a look that said;

'I will hurt you if you do not obey'

"Do not test me. This meeting is urgent"

Black's hand move towards his weapons attached to his back.

Black didn't trust this lady. The way student was scared of her and the fact she practically kidnapped me and won't tell me anything about herself.

"Oh yeah?"

Blacks devilish grin appeared on his face as he brushed back his bangs.

"Come get me!"

Worst. Mistake. Ever. Of all time.

The lady swished her crop through the air and before Black could comprehend what was happening he was knocked out by an object hitting his head. The lady was smirking at him as he laid on the floor. Almost as if she was expecting that reply.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, Yang. I'll be sure to tell him"

"Ugh, no Ruby I'm not going out with him- WHAT, we just met!"

"Weiss, calm down it's just for one night, gee.."

Blake back out her room eager to get away from her teams endless questions and ranting.

 _Could do with a quiet corner and a book right now_

She turned around to find the hallway empty.

"Black?" She looked up and down the hallway when she heard team JNPR's door slowly open.

"I-is she gone?"a voice whispered from behind the door.

"Is who gone?"

"I'll take that as a yes" the door opened to reveal Jaune.

"Hey, Jaune. What's wrong?"

The blonde boy looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Your friend was just forcibly taken by Glynda Goodwitch. The fool challenged her to a fight!"

Blake's eyes went wide "he challenged a teacher to a fight!?"

"God damn it Black! Which way did they go?"

"I think Glynda was taking him to professor Ozpin's office" Jaune said as he pointed down the hallway.

"Thanks, Jaune!" Blake called back as she ran after Black.

Blake wasn't sure why she was doing this. Especially for someone she just met I guess she felt bad for him. He was easily the most annoying person she had met and they have only just met but he had a positive, cheery and energetic attitude, kinda like Yang. Someone she could get used too.

 _Oh god I hope he doesn't like puns!_


	5. Chapter 5

**THE LOST BRANWEN**

Chapter-5

 **May have just skipped a few years**

Black could hear the moving of gears and the murmuring of two people discussing something.

"Do you really think he could be related to the twins?" This voice was male and spoke calmly.

"Yes, I believe it's more likely it's his child rather than her's" this voice was without a doubt the Creepy lady.

 _Wait they're talking about me!_

Black opened his eyes to see gears spinning, in a room filled with a green glow. He was leaning back in a chair. He had a flashback to what happened in the hallway and that's when the pain hit him.

Black groaned as he sat up properly in his chair and rubbed his head.

"Getting real sick off these headaches" he muttered.

"Ah, he's awake" the man spoke.

"Congrats, how many brain cells did that take to figure out" Black grumbled as he looked around the room.

He was in some sort of office place, which was surrounded by gears. There was a crescent shaped desk in front of him, behind it was a man with white hair a green suit and glasses.

The man was leaning on his desk with his hands interlaced in front of his face. He was looking over his glasses at him. Clearly examining him.

"Perhaps you are right, Miss Goodwitch" That man said.

"Right? What is she right about?" Black was instantly confused.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Black tried looking for an exit.

"You have nothing to fear" The man, sat back in his chair.

"I'd just like to ask a few questions and in return I'll answer some of yours. Fair?"

Black gritted his teeth.

"How about no! I'm gonna report you to the police for kidnapping, abuse and harassment!"

The man reach for a mug and took a sip from it.

"Figures you'd say that, that's why I brought these" The man placed the mug down and from under his desk brought a plate full of chocolate chipped cookies.

"Okay now we're talking" Black said as he eyed the cookies.

"Excellent. My name his Ozpin and the lady next to me his Glynda Goodwitch"

Black nodded as he crammed cookies into his mouth.

"We're both curious to know what you're name is?" Ozpin once more reached for his mug.

"You're curious about my name?"

Black spoke through a mouth full of cookies. Glynda scrunched up her face while Ozpin nodded.

"My name is Black" He reached for another cookie.

"As in the colour black?" Ozpin asked.

"No, I was named after the bird, ya know Blackbird" Black devoured another cookie. "My full name is Blackbird but I prefer, Black"

"I see, that's interesting" Ozpin looked at Glynda in return Glynda nodded.

Ozpin faced Black once more.

"Mr Black, how would you like to become a Hunter?"

Black instantly began choking on his cookie. He was coughing up crumbs ever where. Once he stopped having a fit Black used his sleeve to wipe the crumbs off of Ozpin's desk earning a face from Glynda.

"Uh, sorry 'bout that"

"Ahem, I've always wanted to be a hunter. I even trained at one of the combat schools in Mistral till...uh till...ya know, well doesn't matter!"

Black sat up straight in his chair hoping not to get any questions about his combat school.

Ozpin looked at him once more examining him, staring into his eyes.

"I have one more question before you can start your new life here"

"Shoot?"

"What's your last name?"

* * *

Blake made it to the elevator. Hoping she wasn't to late and Black wasn't already removed from campus. He looked about Ruby's age. How's he going to survive out there on his own. Surely Ozpin wouldn't kick him out, would he?

Blake reached out to press the button when the elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal Ozpin and Black.

Black instantly had a grin on his face while Ozpin looked surprised.

"Miss Belladonna, what a coincidence" Ozpin and Black stepped out of the elevator.

Blake began firing out her rehearsed speech.

"Sir, I know what Black did was wrong but I can vouch for him. He's not half bad. You just got to give him a chance!"

Black frowned at her "Was that it...?"

Ozpin tilted his head at her.

"Quite the contrary, Miss Belladonna. I have just offered Mr Black a place at this academy"

Blake looked at Black who began snickering to himself behind Ozpin.

"Oh..." Blake could feel her face turning red.

"In fact, I have placed him under you and your teams care for the duration" Ozpin stated.

"At least until we find him a team that is"

"Well I think some people in my team might not agree with that, sir but I know we'll all keep him out of trouble"

Ozpin smiled and nodded.

" Very good, now best be off. Lots of paper work to do. Take care you two" Ozpin turned around to head to the elevator. He looked at Black. Black at Ozpin.

It almost seemed as if they had a silent conversation between one another.

"Take care, sir" Black said.

"Goodnight" Ozpin replied as the elevator doors closed.

Once the doors closed Black turned face Blake and made a mock damsel in distress pose.

"Oh, my hero!" he mock cried.

"Shut up, idiot!" She frowned.

"Also what do you mean 'I'm not half bad' " Black cried out as they walked back to their dorm.

"You're kinda annoying" Blake grumbled.

"Oh is it because you can't handle my awesomeness?" Black grinned at her.

"Ugh, think I might just go back to Ozpin and take back what I said"

"Hah, you wouldn't do that...would you?" Black looked at Blake worried she might actually go back on her offer.

"Blake, you wouldn't do that would you?"

Blake ignored him and kept walking.

"Blake!"

"Come on, Black. Your new team is eager to meet you" she called back.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE LOST BRANWEN**

Chapter-6

 **Chaotic slumber party**

Black stood in the middle of team RWBY's room all three sets of eyes on him.

Blake was standing next to him and began introducing him to his new team.

"Well guys, say hi to your new team member!" Blake gestured towards Black who waved at them.

"H-"

Suddenly something hit him with enough force to knock him over. Black was staring into a pair of silver orbs as petals fluttered down around them.

"Uuuh..."

" **OHMYGURSHYOUREOURNEWTEAMMEMBERWELCOMEWHATSYOURWEAPONWHATSYOURSEMBALANCEDOYOUKNOWYOURSEMBALANCE**!?"

"Ruby, get off the poor kid and don't melt his brain before he has a chance to say hi" Yang scolded Ruby while picking her up by the hood of her cape and setting her aside.

Yang offered Black a hand up. He took it and was yanked up.

"Weren't you the one who threw me out the door?"

"The names Yang Xaio Long" Yang looked Black up and down.

"You're a lot smaller than I thought you'd be"

Blacks eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists.

" **DONTCALLMESMALLYOUBLONDEBIMBO**!" Black was quickly held back by Blake.

" **I AM NOT A BIMBO**!" Yangs eyes went red and she was barely being held back by Ruby and Weiss.

"Such a warm welcome" Blake sighed.

"Another hot head, just what we needed. I hope this isn't going to be a recurring thing" Weiss stood in the middle of the two.

She was about to scold the two when something odd caught her attention.

Weiss point at Black "Your eyes are red"

"So?" Black said a little defensively.

"And your eyes are red" Weiss pointed at Yang.

"Congrats for noticing Ice Queen"

This time Blake came to stand next to Weiss.

"Are you two related?" Blake asked looking between they two.

Yang and Black looked at each other.

"Pft like hell am I related to that!" They both said in unison.

They both snapped their heads to face each other.

"Hey!" the two said while butting heads.

"Black, why did Glynda literally have to kidnap you to see Ozpin?"

Black was glaring at Yang, still butting heads "Its complicated!"

"But what could be so important?"

"I said its complicated!"

Yang gritted her teeth.

"Don't talk to my partner like that, shorty"

"Don't call me short!" Black growled.

Weiss once more stepped in between Yang and Black. Weiss gave Yang a look that said if you don't wise up, you won't hear the end of it.

Yang returned to bunk grumbling something about bimbos.

Weiss turn her head to face Black. Sky blue meeting crimson red.

"Well if we're going to be a team, there can't be any secrets. That's our rule!"

"But I just literally met you guys"

"No secrets" Ruby smiled materializing next to Weiss.

Ruby had a smile that could melt anyone's heart. so pure and innocent.

 _But not my heart, cold as stone._

 _..._

 _..._

Black sighed "ah what the hell"

Black grabbed a chair from a desk and sat on it backwards.

"Ozpin mentioned something about Twins and how I might be related to one of them" Black began scratching his head.

"He told me that he was going to find out but one of the twins is near impossible to get into contact with"

 _How much more do I tell them. I barely know them. Mom always said secrets were bad for relationships of any kind._

"Do you know their names" Ruby asked. She was sitting on a bed next to Weiss.

Blake was sitting on her bed with Yang above her. All four of them watching him intently.

"Uh, well my mother told me my Farther's name"

"He was a hunter, he was named after an animal. Pretty sure it was a bird. I don't know much else about him"

Ruby and Yang were staring at Black as if he had three eyes.

Meanwhile Blake and Weiss kept asking questions.

"Do you know where he is?" Blake leaned towards Black.

"What about the other Twin?" Weiss asked.

Black gazed at the floor "I don't know the answer to those questions"

"Was there anything else that Ozpin asked you?" Ruby spoke up.

"Just asked me for my last name, which I thought was kinda weird" Black shrug at Ruby.

"Aand your last name iiis?" Yang made gestured with her hand for me to continue.

"Chinesis"

* * *

"Your mothers maiden name?" Blake questioned.

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Lucky guess" Blake muttered. She raised a hand to her chin.

 _I think there's a reason why Ozpin put him into team RWBY_

It finally clicked for Blake.

Black chuckled to himself "You guys are really interested in this"

Blake was examining Black and she turned her gaze to Yang and Ruby.

"Well me and Ruby are interested because our Uncle has red eyes" Yang speaking down from her bunk.

" YEAH, Uncle Qrow. He's the best. Taught me how to fight with a scythe. He's super cool" Ruby's energy levels went from zero to a hundred in zero point two seconds.

"Wait, I have a photo of him!"

Blake watched Ruby disappear into a cloud of rose petal.

"what the..." Black looked like he just got asked a really complicated maths question.

"Uh, Rubes. I don't think they wo-"

"LOOK!" Ruby shoved the picture into everyone's faces.

The picture was Ruby, Yang and a man with spiky black graying hair, stubble. He was wearing a dress shirt with long black pants.

What stood out the most for Blake was his red eyes.

* * *

Black examined the photo, his thumb sliding over the mans face. He'd seen that face somewhere before...he just couldn't remember.

 _I'll hold you to that promise._

Blacks grip tightened on the photo.

"Black, could you not hog the photo. I know you like staring at me" Yang teased him from his bunk.

Black was still staring at the photo.

"Remnant to Black!" Yang decided to throw a pillow at him.

Black jolted back to reality and looked around to see everyone staring at him.

"Uh...sorry, tired" He scratched the back of his head.

Black lowered his gaze to the floor.

 _Did Ozpin know all along?_

"You know Black, he does have some sort of resemblance to you" Weiss was having her turn of the photo.

Black scoffed in his chair "Just because I have red eyes and he has red eyes you think we're related?"

"Its not just that. Your facial features, your hair. Even your delinquent smile!" Weiss returned the photo back to Black.

"See" She pointed towards the mans face.

At this point the rest of team RWBY had gathered around to see.

"Oh my god, shes right" Yang said peering over Weiss's shoulder.

Blake looked up from the photo to Yang and Ruby.

"Did your uncle know Ozpin?"

"Yeah, our Uncle went to Beacon with our dad" Yang answered her.

"He also does the occasional job for Ozpin too" Ruby added.

"Why?" They both asked.

"I think there was a reason why Ozpin put Black in our team"

Team Rwby all set their eyes on Black.

If Black wasn't already feeling awkward we'll he definitely was now.

"Could really use a drink right now" He muttered.

Everyone else remained silent, waiting for a reaction.

"So I guess...It makes you family?" she opened her arms up for a hug.

"Welcome cousin possibly maybe?"

Suddenly Yang was knocked into Black and the both ended up on the floor.

All Black could make out was petals and muffled.

"FAAAAAAMILY!"

Blake and Weiss began laughing at the mess on the floor.

 _Maybe I could make this my home...It's been too long_

* * *

After the drama was over everyone finally began settling down for bed.

Ruby and Yang helped make a makeshift bed on the floor. It was better than a park bench.

Talking about beds. Theirs wasn't exactly up to health and safety standards. One was hanging off the ceiling by ropes while another was sitting on books.

"You guys got some balls sleeping in those beds" Black said as he laid down in his make shift bed which was a hammock pinned from Yangs bed corner to the wall. It hung pretty low but it worked out.

He had to borrow pyjamas because sleeping in boxers wasn't gentlemen like according to Weiss. Since closest in size to Black was Ruby, he had to borrow her rose PJ bottoms, which caused another heated argument between Black and Yang.

Once everyone was in bed Black was just thankful it was a Saturday night.

"Hey, good thing it's Sunday tomorrow eh?"

"It's Saturday tomorrow you dolt!"

"Huh!"

Black shot up in his hammock causing him to fall out and hit the floor with a loud bang.

Which earned him a few giggles from the girls.

"Meant to do that!" He quickly brushes himself off.

"Anyway! You mean to tell me I slept an entire week in that infirmary!"

"Why were you in the infirmary?"

Ruby questioned him.

" I'm sure we're all interested in why Black was in the infirmary but it can wait till morning" Weiss said nonchalantly.

"Agreed, BFF. Sleep!" Ruby face planted her pillow and she was gone.

"That was quick" Black whispered.

Next was Yang to go. He noticed because she snores, loudly.

Then Weiss. Black was pretty sure Blake was asleep.

He couldn't sleep though. Never did sleep very well.

He climbed out of his hammock quietly. Once his feet were on the floor he made his way towards his belongs and rummaged through his jacket pockets till he found what he was after.

A sleek black feather with picture of him and his mother. It was back when he first joined the combat school.

His mother had been so proud.

 _Well mother I made it to one the best academies on remnant_

Black looked at the feather, he found it on him when he woke up on a dust boat one day.

He could remember being chased by thugs in mistral. He got cornered at that was all he could remember. Next thing Black knew he was safely tuck away in a storage area aboard a dust ship, originally heading towards an island called Patch but it had to make an emergency stop at Vale. He could remember listening to the crewman while hiding.

Whoever saved him placed him next to the food storage so he could steal food from the crates.

"What are you looking at?"

Black jumped at the unexpected voice.

"You scared me, Blake" he quietly chuckled to himself.

"Sorry" she whispered

"I'm just looking at a photo of me and my mom" Black said as he put the feather back in jacket pocket.

"Can I see?"

"Sure why not" Black made his way over to Blake careful not to wake anyone up.

He handed her the photo.

"She's pretty"

"Heh, yeah. All the men in my village used to fall for her"

"Do you miss her?"

Black was caught off guard by the question.

"Huh?"

"Do you miss her, I mean you're a long way from home" Blake handed the photo back to Black.

He stared at the photo for a moment.

"Every day" he whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

The lost Branwen

Chapter 7

(One month later)

Black had settled in to the everyday life at Beacon, it wasn't too bad. Sure he struggled with some stuff, mostly the theory side.

Black would find himself day dreaming after spending five minutes listening to one of the teachers drone on about history and types of dust...so many types of dust... all the while zipping about the classroom like a bullet and speaking so fast it'd put auctioneers to shame.

Black would of enjoyed learning about Grim but the moustache on one of the teachers was so distracting and the heroic stories went on and on and on and was so boring. At least he could improve on his drawing skills. Or just throw spit wads at Jaune and blame it on Weiss which earned him a disapproving look from Weiss and confused look from Jaune (pretty sure he looks like that all the time) and a weird look from the red head that always hovered around Jaune. Almost creepy looking.

Black would get scolded by Blake and Weiss for not paying attention but he could see Blake drifting off sometimes. Not that Black blames her.

"Weiss is just keen" Black said to himself.

"Good trait I guess expect when it's a weekend and you're trying to sleep ANDSHEOPENSTHECURTAINSANDGOESFORASHOWERANDWAKESEVERYONRUPATSIXINTHEMORNING!"

Then there was Combat classes. His favourite lesson.

Sure he was no match for most of the students here since he "technically" didn't finish his combat school but he gets one to one from Glynda herself and on top of that practice with the rest of team RWBY.

Black cringe at the thought of training with Yang in the boxing ring every Friday.

Blake teaches both stealth and agility, Black never was good at being quiet.

Weiss would go over dust and combat stances, she was strict but a good teacher.

And Ruby would showed him how to care for his weapon but they both get carried away, eat cookies and ask about favourite weapons, movies, music. One time they spent an entire afternoon just listening to each other's music. Black learnt a lot about Yang and Ruby. About the island of Patch and their dad.

"Dad would go crazy when he sees you" Ruby munched on a cookie as they sat crossed legged on the floor of their dorm.

"In a bad way?" Black pick out another cookie from the packet.

"Oh Nono" Ruby shook her head "always wanted a son or another male figure in the house"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well it's easy to tell. He try's to drag me and Yang on fishing trips"

"Ooh" Black nodded as he munched his cookie.

"Sometimes he would talk about sports to me, I never really understood what was going on. Yang seems to enjoy it though"

Black tilted his head "What about your uncle?"

"Oh, he's usually always on missions and when he does come home he tends to spend a lot of time with me and Yang"

Black couldn't help but feel disappointed. He wasn't sure why, he never met this Qrow.

Black was knocked out of his thoughts by a gauntlet colliding with his face, sending him crashing to the edge of the ring.

"Wakey wakey" Yang teased as she walked over to Black.

His aura flared showing sparks of grey. He got back into a combat stance. Sweat dripping from his face, occasionally a drop of sweat would fall into his eye. Black would try wiping it off only to wipe more sweat on causing both eyes to sting.

Most people would look forward to Fridays, beginning of the weekend where they can relax and do whatever they want.

Not for Black, Friday was a constant doomsday overshadowing his week.

'Thrashing Friday' Yang would call it.

One hour of intense circuit training and one hour of sparring.

Sometimes Black wondered if all of this was just a stress reliever for Yang.

"I said pay attention!" Yang swung a right hook and Black just managed to parry it, while her other fist collided with his gut lifting him off the ground.

Black felt himself floating for a few seconds, he looked at Yang with a pleading look, she winked at him and brought her right fist down on his spine forcing him back to the ground.

Blacks aura flared intensely for a second, then the bell rang signalling his aura was depleted.

"Ow..." he groaned still lying on the floor.

Yang was grinning down at him. "Not a bad session shorty. Though lots to improve on, like openings, paying attention..."

Yang listed off his faults on her hand till she ran out of fingers, but all Black could focus on was that word...it echoed in his head over and over and over

"Shorty...shorty...shorty"

Black suddenly shot up to his feet raising his right hand back.

"DON'T CALL ME SH-"

Yang pushed him back down without even breaking speech or even turning her head.

"Lastly, don't make your attacks so obvious" she smirked at him. "Now get up, the others will be waiting for us to head to launch" Yang left the ring and walked towards her gym bag.

Black painfully stood up hobbled towards his own gym bag, grumbling to himself all the way back to the dorm the shower and lunch.

Dorm: "we'll train Fridays nice light session" he mocked Yangs voice.

Shower: "don't worry I'll go easy on you" Black winced as he touched a bruise on his arm.

Lunch: "I swear even Jaune could do this circuit without breaking a sweat"

He heard Jaune in the background making a weird noise as if he had just woken up.

To be fair Black was on the verge of face planting his food.

*THUD*

Black face planted his food...

Most Friday nights were like that. Too drained to do anything fun so his team would just leave him passed out on his bed.

No one on the table bothered waking him up as it was only Yang who was too busy taking pictures, Blake caught up in her book and Weiss revising her notes.

*BAM*

"GAH, NO MR MARSHMALLOW MAN I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR COOKIES!" Black shot up with mash potato all over his face. It took him a few seconds to wonder why everyone was laughing at him, even Weiss cracked a smirk.

Ruby had slammed a very large folder onto the table and awoke him from his slumber.

Black saw a flash in the corner of his eye.

"Yang, you better delete that picture or so gods help me I'll shave your hair tonight!"

Black leaned over the table to try and grab Yangs phone, while everyone else was crying with laughter even team JNPR joined in.

"Damn table, why'd you have to be so big!" Black frowned as he reached for Yangs phone.

"You sure you're not just damn sma-"

Black threw a spud at Yangs face, she swatted it away.

"Don't you start with that shi-"

"Guys!" Ruby's high pitched voice made everyone stop in their tracks.

Team RWBBY all turn their heads to see a Ruby with hands on her hips, annoyed that no one paid attention to her plan.

"This!" Ruby placed her hand on the folder. Everyones gaze followed her hand.

"Is our plan for the holidays!"

Black: "Huh..." a bit of mash fell from his face, which gave him an idea.

Blake: "Plans?"

Weiss: "You stole my folder didn't you?"

Yang: "YES, LETS START THIS HOLIDAY OFF WITH A YANG" she winked.

"That's the spirit, Sis!" Ruby fist pumped with an excited smile on her face.

Black wipe some mash off his face and flung it at Yang.

It made a weird sloping noise as it hit her jacket.

Yang stared at Black and Black at Yang.

"You've declared war"

"Bring it!"

There was a loud commotion going on, on the table behind them.

"NORA NO!"

"FOOOOOOOOD FIIIIIGHT!"

Black turn his head in time to see Nora throw a pie, he quickly ducked and the pie flew over his head and straight for...

"Oh god" Black started chuckling as he saw Yangs entire face covered in pie.

Chuckling turned into laughing.

The rest of team RWBY stared in shock and JPR froze waiting for a reaction.

"AHAHA" Black wiped a tear from his eyes. "We're all going to die now"

Yangs eyes matched Blacks as she wiped her face.

"You. . .HAIR!"

Nora just had a wide toothy grin on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Lost Branwen**

 **Chapter 8**

Screams of the panicking students was all Black could hear and see as he and Jaune were swept away by the stampede to get out of the dining hall.

Tables had been flipped for makeshift cover. Teams NPR and RWBY were on opposite sides of the dining hall.

"This act of betrayal means only one thing..."

"War!" Ruby was standing on a table pointing dramatically towards the person who started this War of nutrition.

Nora was on top of a pile of tables.

"Hah, you started this War when you hid the syrup from me!" Nora pointed back.

"Uh, I thought that was Ren?" Ruby tilted her head.

"Also" Weiss decided to speak up "weren't you the one to started this?"

"You did throw a pie at Yang after all" Blake added.

"DOSENT MATTER!"

"When I win I shall take all the cookies and destroy them!" Nora was now wearing a devilish grin.

Ruby gasped in shock "over my dead body!"

"So be it, CHAAAARGE!" Nora jumped down from her pile of tables and in one swift movement grab a pole, impaled a water melon, while the rest of team NPR grabbed their food...weapons...food weapons?

On the flip side

"CHAAAARGE" Ruby yelled as she grabbed a pile of spuds and started throwing them at NPR.

Yang charged passed her with...roasted chickens on her hands and Weiss, is that a sword fish!?

Lost in the stampede of students

Screaming and a lot of crowded people trying to squeeze through a double door.

Black: WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYBODY!?

Jaune: I HAVE NO IDEA!

"Black, we'll just go with the flow and once we're outside we'll just charge back in"

Black stumbled as he was shoved by larger students.

"Good enough for me"

Black and Jaune exploded out of dining room hall and onto the grass. The students calmed down once they were out side and dispersed. Most of the students got out untouched but some unlucky ones were covered head to toe in food.

They mostly laughed it off or chased their friends, trying to bear hug them.

There was a loud crash coming from the roof of the hall Jaune and Black both looked up to see a figure with golden hair ascending towards the sky.

"Is that Yang?" Jaune squinted his eyes.

" HAH, that's Karma!" Black yelled.

"Black nows our chance!" Jaune shot up and ran for the dining hall.

"Right behind you!" Black followed Jaune into the building only to be faced with the most insane sight ever.

Tables were flipped or piled on top of each other, pillars had been destroyed during the fighting. Debris from the ceiling lay upon the floor and food, the food was every where, on the walls, the floor, the ceiling and windows.

Black spotted Ren and Blake tanking it out with a sausage chain and leeks.

"So uh what now" Jaune looked at Black.

"We fight" Black bent down and picked up a baguette.

Jaune picked up a tray and half a Baguette.

They both looked at one another and nodded.

"CHAAAAARGE!"

Their battle cries rang throughout the dining hall and caught the attention of Nora and Ruby.

"TRAITORS!" They both said together.

"Off with their heads!" Nora pointed towards the boys.

Jaune and Black halted in their tracks.

"Wait, what!" Black cried as his team turned their heads towards him.

"This is it..." Jaune said with mock melancholy.

"It isn't over till the fat lady sings!" Black readied his baguette.

Jaune raised his tray "Till the end?"

Black pressed his back to Jaunes.

"Till the end"

Ren came first somersault over a table and swung his leeks straight for Jaune.

Jaune raised his tray and the two boys were face to face.

"Why Ren!?"

"I'm sorry, Jaune the Queens orders"

Ren grasped the tray and ripped it from Jaunes hands and flung it to the floor.

"Switch!" Black yelled and the two switched places and now Black was facing Ren.

"Hello there"

"Afternoon, Black"

Next to arrive was Weiss who decided to take the easier option and go for Jaune.

Jaune held his baguette nervously "H-hey W-Weiss, you know I would just like to apologise for all the times I've called you snow angel" he wished he still had his trusty tray.

Weiss raised her chin "apology accepted"

Jaune relaxed his shoulders and let out a sigh.

"But that won't be enough to save you from me"

Jaunes face paled.

Ren parried Blacks attack again.

"I must say Black, your skills have improved"

Ren lunged in which Black dodged by the skin of his teeth.

"Err thanks?"

Ren used his second leek to smack Black across the face.

"Still lots to learn though"

Ren then planted his foot on Blacks stomach forcing him to collide with Jaune who landed on top of Weiss.

"I submit, I submit!" Weiss cried.

"Wait you do?" Jaune said in surprise.

"Yes, just get off me you, dolt!"

Jaunes face turned bright red.

" oh sorry!" He shot up, offered a hand to Weiss but before she could take it...

"WEEEEIIIIISSSSS!" Ruby charged in to save her BFF and jumped on Jaunes back pummelling Jaunes head with a carrot.

"Ow, ow, Black help!" Jaune cried.

"Leave Weiss alone!" Ruby continued to smack Jaune on the head.

"A little bit occupied at the minute, Jaune!"

Black parried another attack from Ren.

He thought he saw an opening in Rens defence and attacked only for Ren to parry his attack and disarm him completely.

"Aaah crap" Black muttered.

"Do you submit?" Ren said pointing a leek at Black.

"Yeah su- LOOK OUT!" Black pointed behind Ren.

Ren frowned "Do you honestly think I'm that gullible-" a Black boot collided with Rens face sending him flying across the hall.

"I told you!" Black called after him.

Blake landed from her kick "sorry Ren, he's mine"

Black gasped. "My hero!"

Blake glared at Black "so I can pay him back for all the times he's annoyed me"

"I submit...?" Black squeaked.

Jaune thought he was going to get head trauma from Ruby till a soda can knocked her off his back.

"Sorry girls but I can't let you have Jaune" the red headed amazon warrior appeared in front of Jaune.

"Miracles do exist he" he muttered.

Pyrrha had floating soda cans gravitating around her, she held another baguette in her hand at the ready.

"Jaune stay behind me"

"Got it"

Ruby and Weiss began to circle Pyrrha both sides waiting for the other to make a move.

Ruby broke and charged Pyrrha only to me smashed by a hundred soda cans, Weiss took the opportunity to lunge forward with her sword fish only to be blocked by Pyrrha's baguette.

Black rolled away from the sausage chain as it slammed down next to him.

"I said I submit!" Black cried as he slid behind a table. Still without a weapon.

"I don't take prisoners, Black!" Blake jumped over the table he was hiding behind.

"I could be an exception" Black pleaded as his hands searched for something to use against Blake.

"I'm sorry, Black"

His hands clenched around a plate

"Think fast kitty cat!" He threw the plate at Blake's face and made a mad dash for the exit.

"BLAAAACK" Blake roared, she swung her sausage chain towards Black which wrapped around his ankle causing him to face plant the floor.

" No no no NOOO" Black panicked as he was dragged back to Blake.

"Now Black, stay still" Blake's face was emotionless.

Blake readied her chain of doom and Black closed his eyes.

There was a loud crashing sound and a OMF then silence.

Black opened his eyes to see Yang brushing off the dust.

"Wow, my luck just keeps coming through" he examined Blake on the floor with a smirk.

Yang suddenly grabbed Black by the collar. "Who's side are you on, pipsqueak?"

Black raised his hands in the air "TEAM YANG of course!"

Yang smirked and let him go "Good answer"

Black chuckled nervously and hid behind Yang as she pummelled her way through Ren to get to Nora who was the one to send Yang flying through the roof.

"Yeah take that, Ren" Black wooped

"Good hit, Yang"

"Hit him in the bal-"

"Black!"

Black slid back behind Yang "sorry"

Yang eventually came face to face with Nora.

"Revenge will be sweet, pancake girl!" Yang collided her fists together.

Black hung back and watched from the side lines so to speak.

"This should be good" he smirked.

Suddenly everything froze.

Black found he couldn't move a single muscle.

Yang was mid punch

"What the hell?"

A voice came from the dining room main doors.

"How many times do I have to tell you children, not to play with your food"

Suddenly everything began to move, pillars began fixing themselves, tables returned to organised straight lines. The food and other debris was cleaned up all within a matter of a few minutes.

Suddenly Black found he could move.

Everyone turned their attention to the dining room doors to see professor Ozpin and Goodwitch.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug "

Ah, Black there you are, If you have a spare moment I'd like to speak with you"

"Uh of course, sir"


	9. Chapter 9

**The Lost Branwen**

 **Chapter-9**

Black picked off bits of food from his Black bomber jacket as he followed Ozpin and Glynda back to their office. Classes had an early finish, so the grounds were buzzing with students, ether leaving for the weekend or heading into town. Black noticed barely anyone would stay at Beacon during the weekend.

An air ship's engine roared to life as it departed from Beacon, Black turned to see it fly off towards Vale.

Vale, he had come so far. His mom would be proud that he managed to do all this alone...did he do this alone though?

Blacks thoughts returned to the feather he found in his pocket along with some Lien, when he awoke on the ship.

"Mr Branwen, I suggest you stop day dreaming and keep up"

Black realised he was still staring at the airship and turned to see Glynda giving him a stern look.

"Uh, sorry, Professor" he quickened his pace to catch up.

He had told Ruby and the others he would meet them back at the dorm. No doubt as soon as Black steps through that door they'd pester him with questions.

"I'd tell them but God's does it get annoying when people keep repeating the same question"

They entered a hallway which was completely deserted. It was silent apart from the footsteps and the click clacking of Glyndas heels.

"What could the professors want with me?" Black thought to himself.

He suddenly got his hopes up. "Maybe they found out where this Qrow is"

Black frowned to himself as he entered the elevator.

"How would I even announce myself..."

"Yo, Papa Qrow, what's up I'm your son"

Black shook his head which caught the attention of Ozpin.

"Is something the matter?" Ozpin looked over his glasses at him.

"Uh, not at all sir...just thinking about stupid stuff" Black watch Ozpin take a sip out of his mug.

"You know those who think to themselves a lot usually have the biggest imagination" Ozpin took another sip from his mug.

"Wouldn't you agree Miss Goodwitch?"

Glynda didn't take her eyes of her tab "Of course sir"

The elevator pinged and the doors slid open revealing the familiar Office, of moving gears and a crescent desk next to a large window over looking the academy.

Ozpin walked over to his desk and gestured for Black to take a seat.

Ozpin interlaced his fingers "So how has your time been at Beacon?"

The question caught Black off guard slightly "Uh..it's been great, I've learnt lots of stuff, Yep... lots of learning"

"Made new friends I hope?"

"Team RWBY is great, Ruby's is sweet, Yangs crazy donttellherisaidthat, Blake can be weird and Weiss-"

"I mean outside of your team" Ozpin raised an eyebrow when Black began scratching the back of his head.

"Well...there's Jaune, he's cool"

Ozpin leaned back into his chair.

It was Glynda's turn to talk now.

"Mr Branwen, you understand that one day soon you may be put into a team of complete strangers that might not be as out going as team RWBY"

"What do you mean, Professor?" Black furrowed his brow "are you saying I'll get put into a different team?"

Ozpin took a sip from his mug.

"Nothing is for certain yet, we'll let you know if it will be happening" he put his mug back on the table "Now the reason I brought you here is, I'd like to know how you managed to get to Vale by yourself all the way from some village on Anima"

"Well it wasn't easy I can tell you that" Black leant back in his chair.

"Yes, judging from your records you've had quite the challenge in evading authorities and thugs and other such characters"

Black shot forward out of his chair "How do you know about that!"

Ozpin chuckled "you think you're the first person to come to Beacon who's broken the law?"

"I can assure you, we've had worse attend Beacon. Seems the academies attract all sorts of people looking to improve themselves for the better and it's not our job to condone them for their past wrong doings...but to help them turn over a new leaf some may say"

Black clenched his fist "I'm not a thief, I took only what I needed to survive, nothing more"

Ozpin raised his hand "As I have said, I'm not here to judge you, I simply like to know how you got here. A boy of your age couldn't possibly make it on their own?" Ozpin leaned onto his desk eager to hear Blacks story.

Black gave a defeated sigh and leaned back in his chair.

"It's not that great of a story, I jumped from town to town taking supplies. I knew I had to make it to the coast, I hitchhiked, stowed away, walked. Till eventually I made it to some coastal town. I tried asking, no begging for sailors, Captains, fishermen to let me on their ships. All of them wanted a hefty price. I had nothing. So I wandered around till I came across this rough looking bar, I thought I'd try my luck pickpocketing the drunk. Boy was that a mistake. I found some drunk guy who looked like he belongs in some heavy metal punk band. Looking back now, maybe I should of realised he was a thug"

Ozpin looked at Black in the eyes "did he have any tattoos?"

Black was caught off by the weird question.

"I think so...maybe, pretty sure he had like a bat or bird or something on his arm"

Ozpin and Glynda gave each other a knowing look.

"What do you guys know him?" Black catching onto the look.

Ozpin turned his attention to Black "No, please carry on with your story"

"Sure...anyway whoever he was he was so wasted" Black chuckles to himself

"Super easy to pickpocket I managed to get a wad of money but one of his buddies caught be and I bolted"

"They chased after you?" Glynda questioned.

"Yeah, I ran down alleyways, through Gardens. I couldn't shake them. I ran down this one alleyway and it turned out to be a dead end. They cornered me, they pulled out knives and threatened to gut me blah blah blah. Then one of them lunged for me and I used my training from combat school to grab his arm but he just connected his forehead with my face and that's all I remember from that" Black shrugged his shoulders.

"And then you awoke on the ship?" Ozpin questioned.

"Yep, I have no idea how but I was tucked away in the storage area, with plenty of food and water around me and money in my pocket"

"Was there anything else any letters, notes telling you who left you there?"

Black considered telling them about the Black feather but thought it was a stupid idea, it was just a feather after all.

"Nothing, sir"

Ozpin leaned back in his chair and looked at Glynda again.

"Very well, you may go now"

Black got out of his chair but suddenly remembered he wanted to ask something.

"Have you heard anything from this Qrow?"

Ozpin gave him him a look of pity

"Unfortunately no, Qrow is usually a very hard to person to contact when he's on missions"

"Oh..okay, we'll thanks anyway, professors" Black turned towards the elevator.

—-

Ozpin Watched Black enter the elevator, once the doors had slid shut, he sighed deeply and reached for his mug.

"Why do you keep him here, Ozpin?" Glynda said looking up from her tab.

"I owe it to Qrow to look after that boy" Ozpin took a sip from his favourite beverage.

"You owe that man nothing, if anything he owes you everything" Glynda growled.

"That may be true."

"Then why?"

"Protection"

Glynda places her tab on the table revealing a map of Remanent with one blue dot on the Black dragon continent and a small blue circle over an area on Anima.

"Whats this?" Ozpin pointed to the circle.

" A rough area of where we think she's operating"

Ozpin places his hands under his chin.

"She's been quieter in her movements lately"

"Why does Black need protection?" Glynda spotting Ozpins change of subject.

Ozpin sighed "It's possible that Raven has her eyes on Black. He inherited his farthest last name. Which would have caught Ravens interest. No doubt Ravens known about Black for years"

"Then why the protection" Glynda sat down across from Ozpin.

"I don't want him falling into the wrong hands"

"Why would Raven take a pipsqueak like him?"

"Perhaps to replace her as leader. If she had someone like Black, she can still control the tribe through him"

"She wants him as a puppet?" Glynda raised an eyebrow.

"Might be more too it than that, given how powerful the twins are, is it so hard to believe that their offspring may share in that power?"

Glynda sighed "you know you're going to have your work cut out for you. Soon as Raven even mentions their related Black will be next to her in a heartbeat. That boy will do anything to find his farther"

"Which is why we need to get a hold of Qrow"

"I'll try and pull some strings" Glynda got up and left the office.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Lost Branwen**

 **Chapter 10**

Black entered his dorm room to find Yang and Ruby had changed into their casual clothes. Ruby was wearing a black hoodie with red trims and a black skirt with black leggings and her usual combat boots.

"Hey, did I miss something?" Black questioned as he walked over to his bed.

"Girls night out, we're going to Vale to watch a movie" Yang said while spraying some deodorant on herself.

She was wearing her blue jeans, black vest underneath a brown leather jacket. She also had black shades on her head.

"Owch, thanks for the invite TEAM!" Black flopped onto his bed. "I know where I'm wanted" he mumbled into his pillow.

"Oh c'mon Black, don't be like that. Plus you're grounded anyway sooo..." Yang shrugged

Black shot out of his bed

"WHAT!?"

"Why am I grounded?"

"And by who!?"

"I grounded you" Yang said with a toothy grin on her face that only irritated Black more.

"You-I,How...gch- You can't ground me!" Black pointed at Yang with a twitchy eye.

"As one of the oldest here you'll find I can" Yang had a proud look in her face.

"What am I even grounded for?"

"Starting the food fight"

"WHAT!" Black threw his hands in the air.

"Nora started that!"

"Nuhuh, remember you fired the first shot" Yang wiggled her finger like a broken clock.

"YOU JOINED IN!"

"Besides the point" Yang crossed her arms.

"I'm not accepting this bullcrap, Leader what's your say on this?" Black turned to Ruby, hoping for at least someone to stand up for him.

She had an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry Black"

"Well where's Weiss and Blake?"

"They're meeting us at the airship" Yang said

"Maybe they'll have something to say about this" Black went for the door.

Ruby had a guilt written all over her face.

"What is it Ruby?" Black clearly seeing this.

"We held it to a vote"

"MOTHER FU-"

—

JNPR POV

Team JNPR had just finished enjoying their pancakes that Ren usually makes.

Of course Nora devoured the entire plate in record timing, next was Ren to finish. He had excused himself from the table to clean the dishes and cooking utensils. Nora followed suit probably to devour any left overs.

Meanwhile Jaune and Pyrrha were chatting away at the table about their favourite superheroes.

"What you think Green Smasher is the strongest defender!?" Jaune said in disbelief

"Yea, he can't be killed" Pyrrha answered him. She enjoyed these kind of conversations with Jaune. She felt as if she could let the nerdy side of her run free and at the same time become closer with Jaune.

"Pfft" Jaune waved his hand

"Clearly Mor lord of lighting is the strongest Defender, he can decimate entire armies"

Pyrrha raised a finger "but so can Green smasher"

Jaune place a hand on his chin "that's true..."

"Guess we'll have to wait till the new Defenders movie comes out" Jaune shrugged.

"Guess we will" Pyrrha smiles.

"NORA, stop licking the plates!" Ren cried out.

Jaune and Pyrrhas laughter was interrupted by a sudden knock at the door.

"That must be Yang and Ruby, Jaune said getting up from the table"

He opened the door to reveal that it was indeed Ruby and Yang along with Black who had a very bitter look on his face.

"Hey Rubes"

"Hey Jaune" Ruby waved

"Yang"

"Vomit boy"

"Thanks for offering to keep an eye on Black while we're gone" Ruby said.

"WAIT WHAT!?" Black yelled. He glared at Yang and Ruby.

"No problem at all, we'll take good care of him" Jaune gestured for Black to come in.

"You got to be kidding me..." Black

sounded defeated as he was nudged by Yang.

He gave her a dirty look and turned towards JNPRs dorm. His pupils narrowed when he spotted the reason for him being grounded.

"You..." he growled

Nora beamed at him "Hiya Black!"

"You caused all of this!" He pointed at her

"You got me grounded by starting that food fight"

Black was suddenly restrained by Yang and slightly lifted off the ground causing Black to swing his arms and kick his legs in the air.

"Me!" Nora looked shocked

"I didn't start the food fight you did" Nora pointed back at him.

"Quite clearly it was you!"

"You!"

"No it was you!"

Jaune looked at Black and Nora arguing then to Ruby and Yang.

"We're just gonna leave this with you" Yang said as she pushed Black into JNPRs room.

"Have fun guys see you later" Yang and Ruby disappeared down the hall.

Leaving Jaune with a very angry Black and a Hyperactive Nora.

"Why me..."


	11. A word from the dingus himself

**HEY EVERYONE, THIS IS JUST A HEADUPS?**

 **I'M STILL WORKING ON THIS STORY, I HAVE SOOOOOO MUCH PLANNED FOR IT, ITS JUST I'M PRETTY BUSY AS OF LATE SO CHAPTERS WILL BE COMING OUT LATER. I DON'T REALLY HAVE A SCHEDULE FOR NEW CHAPTERS, I JUST TEND TO WRITE A BUNCH OF THEM ALL AND UPLOAD THEM ONCE I'M HAPPY WITH THEM.**

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN IS DONE, JUST GONNA KEEP READING THROUGH IT AND TWEAK A FEW THINGS.**

 **BIG THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO ARE STAYING TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, I PROMISE THINGS WILL GET MORE INTERESTING LATER ON.**

 **IF YOU GUYS SPOT ANYTHING OR GOT ANY HINTS AND TIPS PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, I'M NEW TO THIS.**

 **HOPE YOU'RE ALL ENJOYING IT SO FAR AND I'LL SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **PEACE!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Black stared at his own reflection in JNPRs window, his crimson eyes standing out the most. His jet black hair, messy as usual. The sun had already set and the city lights glowed in the distance.

He flicked a bit of dust on the windowsill and huffed to himself.

"How long did you say the girls were going to be?" Black asked still flicking specks of dust.

Ren looked up from his book called Key to meditation. Nora grumbled in her sleep next to him "They should be home in a few hours"

Black walked over to the couched and fell face first into it and proceeded unleash a muffled groan.

Jaune and Pyrrha were out on a training session. Black found that kind of suspicious, boy and a girl disappearing for hours. Black knew better than to believe they were training...why did he care?

God's he was bored.

He sat up and grabbed the remote to turn on the TV.

He switched the channel to his favourite TV show about some old man and his grandson going on wacky adventures.

Suddenly the show switched off and was replaced by BREAKING NEWS.

That was all Black heard he tuned out the rest as he was so fixed on what was on the screen. A highway battle involving a large robot and multiple people.

"Damn that looks like an awesome fight" Black muttered to himself.

"Hah, that's funny those guys kinda look like team RW...BY..." Black trailed off. Suddenly something clicked in his head.

Blacks eye twitched "Ren?"

"Yes?" Ren flipped page in his book.

"I'm going to get..some food"

"M'kay, you sure you don't want me to cook something?"

"Nah its all good" Black got up grabbed his bomber jacket and exited the room.

Once black entered RWBYs dorm he noticed all their weapons were gone.

His left eye was having spasm attacks.

"Mother..."

"F-!"

—-

*meanwhile in the city*

Blake stumbled as she attempted to keep her balance on the truck she landed on.

She steadied Gambol shroud and took pot shots at the mech suit rampaging through the highway. Cars spun out of control left and right.

Neptune had impaled his trident into the mech and was holding on for dear life as the mech tried to shake him off.

"HOLD ON NEPTUNE!" Sun shouted as he jumped towards his friend.

"No wait!" Blake cried but she was to slow to stop him. Neptune and Sun were both sent flying from the highway.

"Those idiots" she muttered

"I'm in position!" Weiss leaped from the highway above Blake and landed in front of the mech while using her semblance to freeze the road, causing it to slide and tumble off the highway into a secluded area.

Blake and Weiss and Yang followed after the mech where Ruby was waiting for them.

The girls co ordinated their attacks as planned. Blake couldn't help but feel their training together payed off as she and Ruby managed to slice an arm off of the mech lowering its fighting capability.

The girls regrouped ready for another wave of attacks but that was all Torchwick needed for them all to cluster.

The mech fired multiple rockets towards RWBY.

Blake seen the rockets coming she was about to call out to her friends when a grey see through dome engulfed the girls.

Blake flinched as the wave of rockets exploded against the dome, it flickered for a moment.

A strained grunt came from behind.

Everyone spun around to find Black on one knee with his hands raised, with a strained face as if he were lifting a heavy object.

"What happened to being a team?"

—

"What are you doing here!?" Weiss yelled.

"What does it look like!", "now are you going to finish that robot off or am I going to die of exhaustion!?" Black grunted.

"Right, bumblebee!" Ruby yelled.

"We'll talk about this later" Yang gave a disapproving look before shooting off with Blake.

The dome disappeared and Black collapsed to the floor.

"That sucked" Black muttered to himself as he sat up and too his horror watched as the mech smashed Yang through multiple pillars.

"NO!" Black sprung onto his feet and pulled out his weapon. A small pole that quickly extended into a bo staff.

He was stopped by Ruby grabbing his arm.

"It's okay!", "it's her semblance!"

"Her semblance is getting beaten into the ground!?" Black gestured to Yang being pummelled.

"Sort of" Ruby replied.

"You guys are insane!" Black cried.

To Blacks amazement Yang got up but something was different her hair was glowing and her aura was emitting flames.

The mech swung at her once more but Yang caught the fist and with a single punch from her the entire arm dismantled itself.

"See!" Ruby gave him a 'I told you so look'

"I still think you're all insane" He chirped.

Blake jumped in and with her help combined with Yangs strength, Yang managed to destroy the entire Mech revealing the pilot.

"Wait there was a guy in there the whole time!" Black yelled.

The man with the bowler hat muttered something about cleaning the mech before turning to RWBBY.

Yang fired one of her gauntlets, the round sailed towards the bowler man.

Out of nowhere a figure fell from the sky in front of Bowler hat man and blocked the round with a parasol.

The new comer was a girl dressed in a white and pink jacket and half brown and half pick hair.

"Who's the cute girl?" Black whispered.

The bowler man smiled "Ladies, Ice queen, always a pleasure" he did a mock salute.

"Hey what about me!" Black shouted

"Neo, if you would.."

The girl called Neo did a bow and Yang took the opportunity to rush them and landed a hit buuut they shattered into pieces.

Black stared at the pieces on the floor confused till he heard an aircraft and looked up in time to see bowler man waving goodbye.

"Well darn, I guess they got away" Black kicked a piece of glass on the floor.

"Good job team!" He gave everyone a thumbs up but they all just glared at him apart from Ruby...Ruby gave him a thumbs up, Ruby was now his favourite.

"You..." Yang growled

"Could of gotten yourself killed!" Blake finished.

"Why do you never listen!" Weiss chipped in.

Black put a hand on his chin mockingly

"Hmm, well one, if I didn't intervene you'd all be dead by now blasted apart by multiple rockets, You're welcome by the way!" He did a mock bow.

"Oh and second I'm pretty sure Yang just got pummelled into a oblivion so don't talk to be about getting killed, WHEN YOU LITERALLY JUST GOT SMASHED

THROUGH LIKE FIVE PILLARS!"

Yang opened her mouth to reply but instead just said "touché"

"How did you know about this?" Ruby asked

"I saw it on the news" Black felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"You saw us on the news, then how did you get here so quick?" Weiss wore a confused look.

"Enough questions let's just go home, I'm tired" Black grumbled.

On the air ship back home Black pulled out his phone it told him he received a text from an unknown number.

He opens the texted message...

UNKOWN NUMBER

You owe me.

I'll see you soon, Branwen.

Black didn't reply he switched off his phone and rested his head against his seat.

(What did I just get myself into)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter-12

Victor-Pyrrha Nikos

The screen displayed Pyrrha and the four members of CRDL which the latter had zeroed their auras mean while Pyrrha seems to have gone untouched.

(That's pretty badass)

Then Black went back to doodling in his note book. He drew the mech on the highway and team RWBY celebrating their victory. He gave Yang a goofy face and Weiss smelly effects.

He snorted as he giggled to himself which caught the attention of Ruby who was sitting next to him. He showed her the drawings and they both began giggling together. Ruby pulled out her own pencil and drew a meow speech bubble for Blake.

They both struggled to contain their laughter, tears were running down Blacks cheeks as they continued to draw.

"What are you two giggling about?" Weiss leaned from her seat to see what the two were up too.

Black stiffened "Nothing" he slammed his notebook closed and put it back in his bag.

After the class had ended Black walked alongside Ruby as they walked they would try and push each other in nearby bushes.

Blake nearly walked into Black her head stuck in her diary.

"Oh...sorry Black didn't see you there"

Black took the opportunity to check up on Blake he had noticed she was acting off lately.

"Soooo, I see you rejected Suns offer to go to the dance with him...any particular reason why?" Black raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have time for a stupid dance!" Blake snapped and walked off.

Black was taken aback by the sudden change in attitude.

"She'll be okay" Yang said as she walked past.

He couldn't help but give Blake a worried expression as he watched her walk away.

"Yeah" Ruby pushed Black into a bush.

"REVENGE!" Ruby yelled.

"That's it!" Black got up covered in leaves and twigs and chased after Ruby.

"Would you two act mature for a single moment!" Weiss called after them.

"NOPE!" Black and Ruby said together.

Weiss just scowled at them and kept walking and chatting with Yang.

When they got back to the room the girls decide to sit Blake down and have a "heart to heart" moment with her.

Black couldn't stand all that mushy stuff so he decided to go to the vending machines and get everyone snacks.

As usual Black punched in the codes for what snacks he wanted he silently prayed to himself they wouldn't get stuck like the usually do.

"C'mon...come to papa!" Black watched intensely as the chocolate bar decided to fall and get itself jammed between the glass and the holding trays.

"OH COME ON!" He hit his hands against the vending machine in frustration.

"Stupid machines..."

"Need a hand?"

Black was still glaring at the chocolate bar. "Unless your hands can stretch really far I doubt you'll be much help" Black turned to the new comer. He had silver hair and was wearing a foreign uniform.

"Here" the new student did a spin and kicked the machine and multiple chocolate bars and drinks fell out.

Blacks jaw dropped open.

"Names Mercury" Mercury reached into the vending machine and pulled out three soda cans and walked off.

Black snapped out of his daze "err...thank you!" He called after the foreign student. Black then quickly took all the sodas and chocolate bars and stuffed as many in his pockets as he could then made his way back to the dorm.

Black hastily made his way back incase some prefect do gooder sees him with all his snacks or worse a teacher.

He rounded a corner to see Blake storming down the hallway.

Black waved at her and a soda can fell out of his bomber jacket.

"What be your heading?" Black asked the girl as he picked up the can.

"Library" She deadpanned

Black tilted his head "you're gonna read a book...?"

Blake frowned "that's...what you do in a library...yeah"

Black was surprised he managed to get more than two words out of her.

"Uh, yeah of course!", "I love books, especially the ones about super heroes"

"Those are comic books, Black" she shook her head.

"Got the word book in it" Black shrugged.

"Right..." Blake carried on walking.

"Um, oh, Soda can!?" Black called after her.

Blake ignored him and picked up her pace.

"Okay then, I'll save you some snacks for when you get back!"

Black watched her turn a corner. He sighed to himself (Women).

He continued his journey to find Jaune outside his dorm with a guitar and a defeated look on his face.

"Asuh dud?" Black made a V with his fingers.

"Hey, Black" Jaune sighed.

"What's with the guitar, bro?" It suddenly clicked for Black.

"Did you try asking Weiss to the dance with a Guitar?" He smirked.

Jaune nodded slowly and took a seat outside JNPRs room.

Probably not wanting to go back in the state he was in.

Black took the opportunity to sit next to him, Soda cans jingling inside his jacket.

"Atleast you didn't sing to her" Black attempted to comfort Jaune.

...

"You sang to her didn't you...?"

Jaune places his face in his hands "why do I suck with Women so much Black?"

Black was taken aback by the question, no ones asked him for women advice before. What does he tell him...He suddenly remembered Pyrrha and how she seems so attached to him.

"Uuuh, well...maybe you're just looking in the wrong place?" Black scratched his head nervously.

Jaune looked at him "What do you mean?"

Black reaches into his jacket and pulled out a Soda can and gave it to Jaune.

After they took a few sips from their beverages they continued.

"I mean, you should try looking closer to home" Black took another sip.

"So you're saying I should give up on Weiss?"

"I'm not saying you should do anything, I'm just giving you advice, whether you choose take it or not is your choice" Black slapped Jaune on the back.

"You're a lucky man, Jaune. You just don't know it yet" He smirked.

"You've lost me?" Jaune gave a confused look.

Black waved it off

"I should probably give my team their snacks. Before they rip my head off."

Black got to his feet and offered a hand to Jaune.

"Have you ever seen Ruby with sugar withdrawals, not a pretty sight"

"I can only imagine" Jaune laughed as he took Blacks hand.

Just before Black disappeared into his room Jaune called out to him.

"Thanks, Black"

Black nodded before kicking open his door.

"FEAR NOT FOR I HAVE BROUGHT YOU SUSTENANCE!" Everyone in his dorm jumped earning Black a middle finger from Yang and dirty looks from Weiss. He was suddenly blinded by a storm of petals as Ruby rushed him.

"SUGAR!" Was her chosen battle cry as she tried to mug Black of the treats but Black made a mock Kung fu crane stance.

"Over my dead body!" Black challenged her.

"So be it" she narrowed her eyes

They made "HYAAA" sounds as they gave each other karate chops and mock kicks.

Yangs phone buzzed as a text came through.

"Uh guys?"

All eyes were on Yang apart from Blacks as he was in a headlock by Ruby.

"What is it, Sis?" Ruby tilted her head.

"Looks like we're in charge of organising the school ball coming up"

"Team CVFY's mission is taking longer than expected so they passed it on to us"

Weiss pondered this for a moment.

"We'll need to go into town and get some supplies then, perhaps later today?" Weiss suggested.

"Ugh, I hate shopping" Black groaned.

Ruby's eyes lit up, she dropped Black to the floor with a thud and started buzzing around the room.

"We're in charge of organising the ball!?" She squealed "THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!"


End file.
